Not For Honor, For Love
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: AU aka: Ryoma as Mulan, brought to you by Disney A story that envolves the plot of Mulan with PoT characters. First chapter gives a summary. Yaoi.
1. Bring Honor, Shounen

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**...means pov change**

**11111111111 means time skip**

**A/N: This story is the start of a collection of oneshots I plan on doing using the Prince of Tennis characters called "...Brought to you by Disney" that will be based on Disney cartoons. I will be writing them when writer block occurs, or when the time suits me. This story is mulitchapter and is supposed to take on the plot of Mulan. Enjoy!**

**NOT FOR HONOR, FOR LOVE (aka: Ryoma as Mulan, brought to you by Disney)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

Fire blazed on the horizon turning night into dawn. Screams rang through the air as if it was the wind itself. Everywhere you looked, blood seeped from dead corpses soaking the ground. A roar rose toward the sky as a mighty figure stood up from the many dead bodies. He then plunged his sword, a long red sword, into the last breathing enemy.

"This if for Japan," he said before pulling the weapon back out.

That was the last time anyone saw the Imperial Warrior known as the 'Samurai.'

********

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Too shallow, boy, you got to put more force into it."

Echizen Ryoma just stared angrily at his father as he put a little more force into his swing reaching out as far as he could.

"Whoa!"exclaimed his father backing up in time to just miss getting his stomach opened by his son. "You almost got me that time."

"Che," replied Ryoma lowering his sword and walking back inside.

"Oi, bou, next time I might remove the blindfold, maybe ever bring something toe defend myself with."

"Baka Oyaji," whispered Ryoma.

When Ryoma opened the rice papered sliding door, he was greeted warmly by his mother.

"Hello, Ryoma, how was practice?" she asked.

"Mada mada da ne."

"Oh, I see. Well, forgive the old man for being hard on you."

"Ah."

Would you be a dear and feed the animals?"

"Hai," and Ryoma left.

Now, Ryoma was a little more than your average sixteen year old (and sixteen he was). His I.Q was above average, his fighting skills were the talk for many towns over (though the problem with his father was a totally other level), and he could drown kegs and kegs of grape Ponta without even getting sugar high. But, he did have faults, three to be exact - when it came to chore, he was a lazy bum; he had a bratty attitude; and seemed to have no interest in girls of dating once so ever though every girl swooned over him. He just wasn't a people person.

It was these three things that made Mr. and Mrs. Echizen wonder how their family was ever going to get any special recognition.

Ryoma came back in throwing an empty bag at his father who had just entered the house upon Ryoma's exit.

"Back so soon?" asked his mother quizzically.

"Che," said Ryoma heading up to his room.

Mr. and Mrs. Echizen walked out to their small farm and sighed at the mess that covered the ground.

"He thinks just throwing the food in the air is 'feeding the animals'," explained Mrs. Echizen.

"That boy's never going to get a wife. He'll dishonor us," exclaimed the father.

Ryoma watched this little display from his bedroom window and said, "Baka-tachi," before looking away. But, the truth was his heart hurt. Why did they have to put so much pressure on him just because his older brother was a coward and ran away before he could fight in a war? It wasn't his fault he never came back and his family was dishonored. Why couldn't his parents take pride in his intelligence and fighting skills? Echizen Ryoma was not a coward like his brother.

Ryoma laid down on the floor and sighed, "Betsuni." He didn't care.

* * *

"No I'm not going," yelled Mr. Echizen causing Ryoma to wake. He wiped his sleepy eyes and made his way to the kitchen.

His father was dancing around with a scroll in his hand yelling. "No, I'm not going and you know why. and you're not going either."

Ryoma squinted at the scroll as it danced about along with his father. The Imperial crest was imprinted on it. "Nande? What's going on?"

Suddenly, the old man stopped and stared at his, a wide grin coming to his face. "Oi, boy, you just made yourself useful."

At those words, Ryoma turned and started back to his room.

"Matte. You haven't eve heard my wonderful plan yet."

"Yadda," and he kept walking.

"Abruptly, he was pulled back by his father's hand yelling, "Yadda, yadda," until his mother glared at him.

"Now listen, boy, the Emperor has sent us this letter. In it, it says that every family must send a warrior to fight in the battles against the rogues. I'm retired, so..."

"So, I get to fight."

"Don't get excited, boy, there's also something else."

Ryoma didn't like the sound of this 'something else'.

"Every family, for the celebration of his prince's twenty-first birthday, must send one eligible member to try for the prince's wife. No way in Mount Fuji am I letting some rich brat lay their hands on my Rinko, so..."

Ryoma glared at his father. "So you want me to go in her place."

"That's what I call killing two birds with one stone. It's perfect."

"I'm a boy," pointed out Ryoma.

"Really, seeing how pretty you are I thought for sure you were a girl," joked his father.

"Nanjiroh," scolded Rinko.

"But, look at him, he's so small and feminine, plus he doesn't seem to have any interest in girls."

Ryoma started for his room once again.

"You'll do it, right boy?"

"Bestuni," he answered thinking, _Not like I have any other choice._

"Bring honor to us, boy."

"Yadda." Ryoma slammed his sliding door shut.

"Stubborn brat," mused Nanjiroh.

********

* * *

**If I've misspelt anything, please tell me, and also, if you know of the names of any weapons that were used in ancient times, please tell me, I've forgotten what certain ones were called, I'm looking for mainly Asian and European weapons. It's important to the story, thanks. **

**-Zee**


	2. What's Your Speciality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**...means pov change**

**11111111111 means time skip**

**A/N: I'm posting this earlier than I wanted because I have nothing else to do (except practicing, which I don't feel like doing) **

**NOT FOR HONOR, FOR LOVE (aka: Ryoma as Mulan, brought to you by Disney)**

Chapter 2

The breeze blew softly across the earth making the grass sway as if dancing to some unknown melody. Ryoma sighed and hitched up his bag. Why was he doing this?, he asked himself for the millionth time since leaving his home. Because, otherwise, his skills would go unnoticed. To him, this wasn't for honor.

this was his only chance to show off his skills and try to surpass both his coward of a brother and his father. Even if he had to dress as a girl to do it. Ryoma stopped and shook his head. At least it was only once a week.

His father had explained it to him like this: The warriors would practice and train for five days, on the sixth day, they would hold ranking matches. Ryoma quickly finish his matches and head to Match Maker Ryuzaki dressed as a girl for his first lesson in becoming a wife. The seventh day was for resting or how his Father put it ;time to get closer to the prince.' Of course, Ryoma being Ryoma, he'd use that as an extra day of practice.

Suddenly, Ryoma stopped and stared ahead of him.l The palace was beautiful, Ryoma had to admit.l He wanted to walk into it, but knew that would be impossible. Warriors were rarely let into the palace unless on guard and Ryoma was no guard, and he'd definitely never make it as the kings wife, he was sure, as she was also allowed into the palace.

He sighed and headed to the left where a camp was being set up. Upon arrival, Ryoma ran into a pair of guards holding up the entrance.

"Oi, boy, state you name and field," said a the blue haired guard.

Ryoma just stared at him. what was with this guy call him boy?

"Oh, looks like this guy's got an attitude," said the other who had shoulder length brown hair. "Shall we teach him a lesson?"

Ryoma grinned at that. He'd just got here and already he was getting into a fight. That was fine with him, it'd give him a chance to warm up before their first practice.

"Look, Arai, the newbie wants to fight," said the blue haired one to his comrade.

"Alright then," said the one called Arai.

Yeah, now it was getting interesting. Ryoma put his right hand on his sword hilt.

"Woah, woah," yelled a guy running toward the tree. He stopped in front of them, huffing and puffing. "Didn't I tell you two to stop messing with the newcomers."

The two guards looked down guitily. "But he'd the one that started it.

The, what Ryoma guessed was one of the higher ranking warrior, put his hands on his hips looking at the two guards seriously. He reminded Ryoma of a mother hen. "What exactly did he do?"

"He refused to give us his name."

"Maybe because you asked him so rudely," suggested the older man then turned to Ryoma. "I'm Oishi, second in command of this training camp, you?"

Ryoma looked away before answering, "Echizen Ryoma."

"Alright, Echizen, what's your field of specialty?"

Ryoma just stared. What exactly did they mean by field of specialty. He just fought using whatever he had at the time.

The second in command sighed. "Well, if you were ready to take on Arai, then you must have some experience. We'll start you off with the upper beginners."

"Betsuni," Ryoma said not that he wanted to start off as a beginner, it was just he wasn't sure how to correct the misunderstanding, and decided to let it fix itself. He was definitely not a beginner.

Oishi led Ryoma inside the camp and introduced him to a unibrowed boy around his own age. "This is Horio, he's in charge of the upper beginners. Horio, this is Echizen Ryoma, please show him around."

"Hai, Oishi-senpai," then the one called Horio turned to Ryoma. "I, Horio, with two years of warrior experience will no show you around the camp."

Ryoma stared at Horio wondering why he seemed so full of himself. "If you have two years of experience, why are you still a beginner?"

Burned, Horio started walking pointing around grumbling. "Over there's the main house where we eat and have meetings. Over there is the practice areas and to the right are where the ranking matches take place. We have beginner's lodging in the south, non beginner's to the north, and regulars to the east closest to the castle. Each have their own bathrooms for everyone to share."

Ryoma was puzzled. "Regulars?"

Horio looked at Ryoma as if he was stupid for asking such a question. Ryoma glared at him until Horio was forced to answer.

"The regulars are the strongest of the warriors, most of them have been fighting for the Emperor for the past five years. Their families are honored among the royals."

Che, honor, Ryoma thought. _Stupid honor is the only reason I'm here._

"Would you like to see them?" asked Horio. Ryoma shrugged and answered, "Bestuni."

Horio started walking toward the practice areas. the first person they encountered was a happy sort of fellow wiht spiky hair who was practicing with a long broad sword. He jumped up in the air before bringing the sword down on a wooden manequin that spilt in half.

"Dun," he said once landed.

The unibrow boy ran up to the guy yelling, "That was awesome, Momo-chan-senpai!"

The spikey haired guy laughed. "No, not really, I was only using half my strength."

"Horio turned to Ryoma, "This is Echizen Ryoma, and this is Momoshiro-senpai, his speciality are swords."

"Call me Momo-chan," said the spiky haired guy. "I'm actually working my way to heavier things."

Ryoma nodded and started walking away uninterested, Horio rushing after him.

"Up ahead is Kawamura-senpai. His specialitly area heavier equipment like poles and bats."

Ryoma watched as a shy looking man picked up a large bat with spikes sticking out of it, and suddenly become a monster.

"Burning! Greato! Come on baby!"

Ryoma just stared at the guy wondering what he'd been drinking.

"Oh, over there is the lab where our medic, Inui-senpai, works. He's also a regular."

looking to where Horio pointed, Ryoma saw a tall guy with squared glasses walking out of a shack like building carrying a cup of boiling green liquid and heading toward Kawamura-senpai. Suddenly, Ryoma had an idea of what the regular had been drinking and felt sick. He was all too glad when Horio started walking again afraid that Inui-senpai might try to get him to drink the substance.

"Over there is our double team, Oishi and Eiji-senpai. They work with the machinery but you've already met Oishi-senpai."

Ryoma recognized the mother hen like warrior, but stared slightly awed by the hyper red head that was pouncing all over his partner and a catapult.

Suddenly, something flashed past Ryoma's head. Horio was on the floor whimpering, but Ryoma simply turned hi head to see what had flown past. Buried in a tree was an arrow.

Suddenly, a smiling closed eyed guy came running toward them. "Are you both alright, I missed judged and my arrow caught a westward wind."

Something about the way the smiling guy said this made Ryoma thing he'd done it on purpose. That Bstrd.

A boomerange suddenly flew past he group knocking the arrow from the tree and heading back to its owner, a scary bandanna wearing guy.

"Why thank you, Kaidoh-kun," said the smiling archer.

"Fshuu."

"Echizen-kun, this is Fuji-senpai, our tensai and best archer."

Fuji-senpai chuckled opening his eyes a slit to reveal blue blazing eyes. "Echizen, eh?"

And this is Kaidoh-senpai, boomerang and snake exstordinare."

"Snake?.

"Yeah, like chains and whips and ropes."

"Fshuu."

"What's your field of specialty?" Fuji asked.

Oh, it suddenly dawned on him what Oishi-senpai had wanted him to answer earlier.

"Don't have a specific one."

"Ah, another all arounder, said Fuji turning around and calling Oishi-senpai over.

"Yes," asked the mother hen.

Fuji leaned by his ear and started whispering.

Oishi-senpai seemed surprised. "Oh, but he'll still have to start off as a beginner until the sixth day."

"Saa," said Fuji turning to Ryoma with a mischievous look in his now opened blue eyes.

Suddenly, Ryoma was glomped from the back by the red head.

"Ah, he's cute and small. I'd love to have this guy as a regular. Ne, Ochibi, don't you want to be a Regular warrior?"

Ochibi? No, he'd perfer not to have that nickname, but a regular...

..._Their families are honored among the royals. _

**If I've misspelled anything, please tell me, and also, if you know of the names of any weapons that were used in ancient times, please tell me, I've forgotten what certain ones were called, I'm looking for mainly Asian and European weapons. It's important to the story, thanks. **

**--Zee**


	3. Sweeping Away The Prince

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**...means pov change**

**11111111111 means time skip**

**A/N: I was in a rush when I posted this the first time, so here's the edited version with correct spelling. **

**NOT FOR HONOR, FOR LOVE (aka: Ryoma as Mulan, brought to you by Disney)**

Chapter 3

The training for the beginning warriors wasn't hard, actually, Echizen Ryoma found it quite easy, except one thing -- some of the exercises were not in his favor. Because Ryoma was smaller than most sixteen year old, he had trouble reaching things. But what he lacked in height, he made up for in technique. Take the other day for example, when each warrior was suppose to knock a peach off the tree without their feet leaving the ground. It wasn't the fact that the tree was tall, but that the fruit was high up. When it came to Ryoma's turn, everyone else had succeeded, the shorter having gone on tippy toe. Ryoma tried going on his toes, but still fell short. Turning to Fuji-senpai, (who happened to be the one in charge of the exercise that day), he asked, "The only rule is I can't leave the ground, right?"

Smiling, the tensai nodded. "Exactly, no jumping."

"So I don't have to actually touch the fruit," Ryoma stated squatting down.

Interested, Fuji opened his eyes.

Finding the rock he wanted, Ryoma stood back up and measured the angle of the fruit. He then flicked the small stone hitting the fruit.

"Senpai, put out you hand."

The tensai did so obediently and watched as the peach landed in his outstretched hand. "Saa."

Ryoma made many more remarkable feats like this during the frist week earning him many a praise from the other beginners and many glares of his non regular senpai's.

But, one thing was bothering him. It seemed a silly thing, but it bothered him none the less. He had yet to meet the prince. It seemed kind of important. Not that he wanted to see him because he was to court him, and wanted a glimpse, but because he'd heard that the Prince was one of the best warriors. With his own eyes, Ryoma wanted to see what strength made this prince so strong.

Then came the fifth day, the day in which beginners had to clean the arenas for the fallowing day's rankings. as you know, Ryoma was awful at chores, so he was a little irritated when told to sweep. In all his life, his mother had never once allowed him to sweep the floors which was a good call on her account considering how horrible her son was at it.

First, there was the fact at that he didn't even know how to hold the broom correctly putting both hands at the top and swinging it like a pendulum. After that failed, he tried swinging it around in a circle, which ended in one knocked out senpai and the need for a second broom. By the time he'd figured out how to hold a broom correctly, he'd gone through ten brooms, eleven senpais and the arena was twice as dirty as before. But, hey, he'd finally learned how to hold the broom and had overcome one obstacle, right?

"Mada mada da ne," he said starting to sweep.

"Oi, what are you doing?" a deep voice suddenly called out.

Ryoma turned his gold eyes to glare, but instead found himself intrigued by the bespectacled guy standing behind him waring a poker face like it was a fashion statement.

"You should be done by now," he continued then looked at the carnage spread around the arena. "You've made it even messier. Haven't you ever cleaned before?"

Ryoma just twirled his broom. "Bestuni."

The bespectacled guy just stared expressionless. Then suddenly, he came up to Ryoma and pressed himself up against the smaller boy. "Put one hand here and one here then sweep it all in one directions, understand?"

Ryoma nodded feeling a little awkward. Maybe the older guy wouldn't have to press up against him is he was a bit bigger. Damn his shortness, Ryoma thought.

When the bigger guy stepped away from Ryoma, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Now, quickly finish up and give me five laps for each broom and five for each warrior around the arena. I don't want any of my warriors to not be able to do their fair share of work."

His warriors? Ah, ...Ryoma smirked understanding. "Hai, Buchou-oujisama."

The prince seemed to falter just a bit at that but went on his merry way. Ryoma quickly finished his work and started his laps.

Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

**If I've misspelled anything, please tell me, and also, if you know of the names of any weapons that were used in ancient times, please tell me, I've forgotten what certain ones were called, I'm looking for mainly Asian and European weapons. It's important to the story, thanks. **

**--Zee**


	4. Slithering Up To The Regulars

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**...means pov change**

**11111111111 means time skip**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I wasn't able to get on my comp for a very long time because of comp problems, and school started, and there was two hurricanes, so, yeah. I'll update again next week. **

**NOT FOR HONOR, FOR LOVE (aka: Ryoma as Mulan, brought to you by Disney)**

Chapter 4

The atmosphere was full of excitement and anticipation as all the warriors redied temselves for the ranking matches. All the beginners where gossiping excitedly hoping they could be ranked a regular, but knowing it would be almost impossible to even get a two ranking, which was just above their own. All except Echizen Ryoma who knew he could beat any of these guys simply. So, instead of getting in soome last minute practicing, he devised a plan on how to sneek off after the matches to attend the bridal classes while resting under the shade of a three. He was seriously thinking aobut ditching the crossdressing plan, however he knew his father would only nag about it later.

In conclusion to his planning, Ryoma decided to best plan of action would be that since they had a free day tomorrow, he'd simply say he was leaving early to visit his cousins who lived some ways from the castle. The guards should be stupid enough to believe him.

"Oi, Echizen, you're up," called Horio to Ryoma breaking his reverie.

"Hai," replied Ryoma getting up from his spot and headed to his arena.

"You may only take on type of weapon in the arena," explained the referee to Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded and patted a small throwing knife by his side.

"You're allowed forve more of those as they're throwing weapons."

Ryoma just smirked and replied, quite cockily I might add, "I only need one."

"Very well," said the referee cocking one eyebrow, and to no one in particular announecd for the hundereth time that day that the match would be until first blood.

Ryoma looked to his apponent, a lower ranked second year who had decided on a sword ten pounds too heavey for him, and smirked. He felt bad for the poor guy.

"Ready. Set. Begin."

Within three seconds, the opponent was down, a small cut bleeding across his arm and his sword laying at his side cut in half.

"Winner, Echizen."

This was going to be far too easy.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Or so he thought.

"Wow, Echizen, you're really good. You haven't lost once and you're only using a dagger," said Horio as Ryoma left his latest match.

Ryoma just shrugged. It wasn't that he was good, everyone else just seemed to suck.

"Of course I could have beaten a guy with a whip with just one throw of my dagger too, with my two years of warrior experience," added the unibrowed one.

"Yet you got out the first second of you first match," Ryoma muttered under his breath taking a sip of a grape flavored Ponta wine.

"Hey, did you know that anyone who gets straight matches in the ranking tournaments get's to play against a regular?"

Ryoma quirked his brow at this. What an interesting development! Maybe playing against one of those regulars could help him get better. Ryoma started for his tree for a quick nap.

"Oi, Echizen, where are you going? Wasn't that your last matcha? you should practice so you can put up a good front against the regulars."

The way Horio said that made Ryoma fell as if he was exspected to loose. Che, like that was ever going to happen! Then, he remembered the frist day he'd arrived and what he'd seen.

Maybe a little practice wouldn't hurt.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We have four straight winners," announced Oishi. "If those four would please come forward and pick a name out from the hat that Fuji's holding, we'll start the matches."

Ryoma sullenly got into the line behind a light brown haired boy with an X scar on his forhead. The boy picked out a name and frowned.

"Ah, too bad, Yuta, seems you to Eiji." The boy just glowered and walke off.

Fuji opened his eyes as Ryoma swished around for a name in the hat. Ryoma didn't like the way his senpai was looking at him. Quickly, Ryoma pulled a name out.

"Kaidoh-senpai?" Ryoma wondered which of the regulars this was. He couldn't remember.

"Fshuu." The snake guy -- Ryoma was dissapointed.

"Too bad, I wanted to try my hand out at you," said Fuji smiling. Ryoma just turned and walked away.

"Alright then, let the matches begin," said Oishi.

Ryoma fallowed the snake man to their arena when suddenly a thought occurred to him. Where was the Buchou-ouji-sama? He hadn't been there at all. Ryoma suddenly felt eyes on him, but shook them off, he had a match to win right now, he could worry about those things later.

His opponent looked scary, but Ryoma wasn't intimidated by him. Okay, maybe he was but just a little.

"You each pick three weapons. The game is third blood, one for each weapon. The challenger gets frist attack," explained Oishi stating the rules for the match against regulars.

Ryoma wasn't listenning. Instead, he was seeing what weapons the other was going to use. In Kaidoh-senpai's hand was a bladed boomerang, while hanging from his pant loops was a whip. Ryoma couldn't see any sign of his thrid weapon, but figured it was something small. He himself had chosen a shurikens attached to string which was hidden in his sleeves, a sword, and his dagger.

"Ready. Set. Go."

Since he was allowed first attack, Ryoma quickly ran at the snake man, who dodged the attack and whipped his whip at Ryoma. Ryoma thought he'd dodged the attack, but suddenlyl found himself sprawled on t he ground.

"First blood, Kaidoh. One to O."

The whip hadn't intended on hitting him where he stood, but rather where he would land after dodging it.

"What is that technique?" Ryoma grumbled to himself as he got back up.

"Fshuu, snake shot," answered Kaidoh-senpai.

With a smirk, Ryoma stood all the way up. He quickly ran at Kaidoh-senpai. Taken by surprise, hte snake man didn't dodge.

"First blood, Echizen. One to One."

_Let's see you sue that technique again._ Kaidoh-senpai quickly recovered and snapped his whip, but Ryoma was laready coming at the snake man sending his dagger at his apponent.

"Second blood, Echizen. One to two."

"Second blood, Kaidoh. Two to two."

Ryoma hadn't bee ready for the bladed boomerang that headed at him just barely grazing his left cheek. There was one blood left. Ryoma would not loose.

A sequance of flyying dagger and clashing metal fallowed. Kaidoh-senpai had revealed his third weapon, a short chain and trine using that gainst Ryoma with no use. The younger boy had already overcome the snake shot technique.

"You know, Kaidoh-senpai, that techinque really isn't so hard." Suddenly, he whipped out his strineged shuriken and threw it at the snake man who dodged it only to have it come back at him from behind.

"Third blood. Echizen Ryoma...wins!"

Silence fell.

Ryoma suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the regular's traingin regime, Echizen. You'll start on Monday," came the baritone voice of the Buchou-ouji-sama.

Ryoma looked into the brown chocalatey eyes of the prince. His breath were coming out shallow, from the battle, the shock, or the sheer presence of the prince, he did not know, but...

Was he a regular now?

**If I've misspelled anything, please tell me, and also, if you know of the names of any weapons that were used in ancient times, please tell me, I've forgotten what certain ones were called, I'm looking for mainly Asian and European weapons. It's important to the story, thanks. **

**--Zee**


	5. Spilling Tea

**_Okay, so here's an update, there won't be another until July, but there will be another. ;)_**

**_I'm going to finish up They Marked Our Love then write a challenge fic that is still unamed that is only suppose to take three weeks at most then I'll get right on this, so enjoy._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Spilling Tea**

Ryoma was bombarded by beginners when he walked out of the arena. Apparently, that was the first time anyone had ever beaten a regular. And that was a bid deal! Che. There was always a first time for everything and Ryoma could think of one he had rather not experience.

* * *

He pulled out the midnight colored dress (not a kimono, but Asian style all the same) and stared. It had silver trimmings and threads of shades of white and silver embroidering dragons across the dark material. There was a pair of silver slippers and a white shawl to go with it.

Ryoma's father had also provided him with a makeup bag that contained not only cosmetics, but long extensions that fades his green tinted black hair to a tine blue-green to a color as dark as the dress. Silver chopsticks with dragons carved into them and a necklace of a dragon with eyes of Cat's eyes twisted around a sword encrusted with blood diamonds and emeralds finished off the accessories.

Ryoma was almost slightly touched by his old man. Though Echizen Najiroh had gone a little overboard with the clothes and the plan, that necklace was an important heirloom and he felt a little proud being entrusted with it. Bu, then again, he was only entrusted with it because he was supposed to catch the prince's eye.

Angrily, Ryoma threw the necklace in his bag along with all his other cross-dressing garments and walked out of his dorm in the beginner's warrior quarters.

At the entrance of the camp, the guards stopped Ryoma. He hadn't had any trouble up till then, so he was a little edgy when they asked where he was going.

"To my cousin's house," he answered. "Aren't I free to leave after the matches?" he answered.

The guards nodded excepting Ryoma's lie. "Don't get into any trouble, we've got a reputation to uphold," they warned.

Ryoma just nodded his head and went on his way.

Once out of sight of any guards or any people for that matter, Ryoma went behind a tree and began his transformation.

It took Ryoma almost an hour to finish and realized he would probably be late. He wondered how girls did all of this so fast, he'd have to learn their techniques even if the though sent queasy shivers up his back. Quickly, he headed for the match making lessons.

* * *

What had once been a small yet handsome boy stepped inside a large cabin now clad as a beautifully stunning and young girl.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing just to stare at her. A woman in pink with orangey-brown hair going slightly gray clad in pink walked up to her. "Please state your name."

"Echizen Ro…"Ryoma started, but stopped for a minute thinking of a good girl's name. "Echizen Ryouko."

"Well, Mss Echizen, you're late, and that means clean up duty for you."

"Che," Ryoma said as he made his way to sit down by the other girls.

There was a variety of girl's ranging from early teens to late twenties, and they all seemed extremely excited about getting lessons for becoming the prince's prospected queen.

The older lady in pink stood in front of the girls. "Now that everyone has arrived," she looked at Ryoma, "we can start today's lessons. I am Ryuuzaki and I will teach you the ways of a good king's wife. Our first order of business will be appearance and firs impressions. Now as I look among you girls, my eye catches two ladies: Miss Tachibana and, surprisingly, Miss Echizen. However, Miss Echizen, though your first impression may get your noticed, it is not a good one. There is a difference between fashionably late and just being rude and irresponsible."

The girls around him started to snicker, and Ryoma lowered his head not wanting to see their faces.

"When you next come to lessons, I want you all to look your best, that's the first rule in first impressions. Prince Tezuka is planned to meet you girls at your third lesson, so you must work hard and practice until then. Now, on to the second rule – never keep your suitor waiting."

Mrs. Ryuuzaki shot a glance at Ryoma. He felt that she was picking on him purposefully. Hey, he could help being the last one, he had to walk all the way from the other side of the castle after a long hard tight schedule of matches and training and still get ready, unlike most of these girls who probably lived in or near the castle and were excused from doing anything in preparation of their lessons. Ryoma hmmphed and turned his head.

"Okay, now that we've got the introductions over with, who can tell me what our next order of business is?"

A girl with reddish brown hair in braids, who looked a lot like Match Maker Ryuuzaki, raised her hand.

"Yes, Sakuno."

The girl, Sakuno, stood up, her eyes down caste and cheeks blushing. Her mouth started moving, but her words were inaudible.

_Mada Mada Dane, _Ryoma thought.

"Speak up, Sakuno," said Lady Ryuuzaki.

Sakuno stiffened. "Serving Tea." Her voice cracked and Ryoma had to look away so he wouldn't have the urge to smack her across the head because of her stupidity.

"That's right, now, why don't we all try serving each other tea."

Never in Ryoma's sixteen years of life had he ever served anyone tea before. He had seen his mother do it hundreds of times, and so he thought it would be easy enough. But, like the sweeping incident, the tea was a catastrophe. Ryoma had shattered three cups, one pot, chipped fine more cups, burnt not only his fingers but poor Ms. Tachibana's hands (who was unlucky enough to be Ryoma's partner), soaked her dress, and smashed the table in two.

"How _did_ you manage to break the table?" Tachibana asked wiping her own smashed tea cup.

Ryoma just shrugged. He couldn't help that he was stronger than he looked, he was secretly a warrior. Or was it the other way around? Secretly a girl didn't sound right either.

Someone cleared their throat behind Ryoma and he turned around. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Ryuuzaki-sensei. She was really starting to scare him.

"Make that three lessons of cleaning duty."

Ryoma groaned, he actually groaned out loud.

* * *

Cleaning duty was harder than Ryoma had thought. He'd been extremely careful to not break anything more in case Ryuuzaki-sensei decided to torture him with more cleaning. He only relaxed when he started sweeping, glad that buchou-ouji-sama had taught him how to sweep, it saved him from having to deal with Match Maker Ryuuzaki yelling at him for breaking brooms as well.

Why didn't he just quite coming if he was this terrible at being a girl? But there was a side of him who wanted to come back. Why? Was it because he knew his father would come make him do it anyways if the old man found out, or was it something, now someone else?

Ryoma smirked. "Mada Mada Dane."

* * *

_**This is the format I'll be using for the next chapters, it's the one I've been using for all my newer stories and I like it better. Please read and review, it'll help me get on this faster. ;)**_

**_- Zee_**


	6. Welcome To The Regulars

**_Hey, look, new chapter. It took me a while because I had to work in my sixth chapter rule. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own neither PoT or Mulan or Disney._**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Welcome to the Regulars**

The young warrior snoozed lightly in the beginner's dorm, his pillow having become his best friend since getting back late the night before. Lady Ryuuzaki had him cleaning until the lights in the castle had been mostly smothered; then it had been another two hours before he had succeeded in making sure all reminiscences of his fairer side had been removed before making his way into camp. Upon reaching the gates, he'd had to duke it out verbally with the warriors on night shift before he was allowed to reenter when Fuji happened to walk by and vouched for the younger warrior. By the time he'd taken a shower and climbed into bed, he could feel his eyes drooping and his hands were burning from soon to form blisters, more so than even his hardest training with his domineering father. So, on the morning of his seventh day, all Ryoma really wanted to do was sleep on his not so comfy tatami mat until it was time for supper which he would only get up for because he had food duty that evening. However, there was just no justice for him and Echizen Ryoma's idle schedule was ripped to shreds.

Ryoma groaned when a hand shook and whipped out his own hand at the one who dared to disturb his sleep, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Hey, Echizen, Echizen, you got to wake up," said the familiarly annoying voice of the uni-browed fellow beginner.

Again, he groaned and tried to shove the other way. Didn't this guy know what horrors he'd been put through the day before? Walking around the perimeter of the castle in slippers and a dress was not fun, nor was it fun to clean up shattered China ware.

"Echizen, please, you got to wake up now," insisted Horio, sounding a bit distraught.

No, of course the other didn't know, he wasn't the one being forced to wear the dress, being forced to bring honor in such a disgraceful manner. With an irritated sigh, Ryoma sat up, looking at the red head through blurry eyes, and said, "What is it?"

"The regulars, they're here. You're to move into the regular's lodgings today."

Ryoma frowned. Why was he being moved to the regular's lodgings again? Oh, right, he'd defeated that snake guy before he had to go and have that terrible experience with Match Maker Ryuuzaki. Honestly, he'd been so focused on dreading that, that the fact he'd been given a respective spot within the warrior ranks hadn't even really registered. And right now, he was way too tired to ponder about it either. After a quick stretch, Ryoma got up and started to back his stuff together.

Soon enough, Ryoma had one sack over his shoulder and another under his arm following Horio to the east wing of the warrior's training camp, golden eyes fluttering shut every few seconds only to be jolted opened when he took his next step, feet heavy from lack of sleep.

"Didn't sleep well?" Horio asked noticing his fellow young warrior's exhausted state.

"Got back late," Ryoma stated and rubbed the sand out of one of his eyes.

"Ah, you must have had a fun time out, probably spending time celebrating with some girls. I had to stick around and help the morals of all those beginners that got throttled yesterday, or else I would've been in the same state as you."

Ryoma highly doubted that. He didn't think many of the girls here found uni-brows as a turn on. He also doubted this with the fact that his own tiredness was caused by dressing other more embarrassing situations, not the over stimulation of certain body parts. Not that Ryoma knew first hand about those things, but he'd lived with that pervert he called a father for long enough to know certain aspects of those things. His father had told him stories of his warrior days; a bunch of men confined together and traveling together for extended periods of time with high emotions, things were bound to happen. Ryoma almost wished his matching making session were about how to be a good lover instead of how to be a good castle keeper; he'd definitely past then.

For a moment, Ryoma had to pause in his steps and just look at the ground his usual passive expression slightly distressed. He couldn't believe he'd actually thought such a thing.

"Oi, Echizen, you okay?" the uni-browed beginner asked noticing the new regular recruit had stopped following him.

Ryoma quickly shook his head free of the thought and walked ahead of Horio. "Weren't you one of the beginners that got throttled?"

"W-well," the other spluttered, "uh…the regular's are up this way."

A few minutes later, Ryoma was met by a tall wooden fence with spaces large enough to see through, but only the smallest of people would be able to get through and with some difficulty.

"Wow, I've never been this close to the Regular's place," Horio said is awe. Ryoma could practically see the sparkles in his eyes and 'che'-ed at him.

Just then, a regular came rushing out from the gate of the fence smiling a bit goofily. It was the one Ryoma remembered was named Momo or peach or something. "Yo, Echizen, sorry I couldn't come pick you up from the regulars. I'm supposed to show you around the lodgings."

Ryoma just stood there with his bags rearranging them when they started to annoy him.

"Oh, right, your room first then," Momo said and led Ryoma behind the fence leaving a depressed Horio behind.

The power training regular lead Ryoma to an H-shaped building directly in front of the entrance, and opened the sliding rice paper door for him to enter. Once inside, Ryoma looked around finding the inside bland but spotless and wondered if the regulars switched cleaning duties like the other warriors or if they had someone clean specifically. Certainly, a prince wouldn't want to or have the time to clean; if he even stayed here.

"So there is a bathroom on each side. There are double rooms on one side and singles on the other," Momo-senpai explained.

"Why are there both?" Ryoma asked. He'd expected that they would all either sleep in the same room like the beginners or have each their own room.

"Well, there are large rooms and smaller rooms. Some of us like to stay together. Like Oishi and Kikumaru-senpai because they're a pair. Then there's Kaidoh and Inui-senpai and I stay with Kawamura-senpai because we're both learning from them."

"So, who's in the single rooms?" Ryoma asked. He didn't expect he'd be paired with someone, but there really were only two other options if he was and he rather not be mentored by either; he didn't think he needed it. The memory of the broom incident with the prince popped into his head, but Ryoma shook it away. That was a different kind of mentoring.

"Well, Fuji-senpai stays by himself and Buchou-sama and then there's you."

"So the prince does stay here then?" Ryoma asked.

"He does but not all the time. Most of the time our trainings are run by Oishi-senpai or Inui-senpai if the latter is not available. Which, by the way, run the first day through the fifth day, morning, noon, and a small one now and then after supper if the Buchou is present. We also practice in the mornings on the sixth day especially if there's ranking matches. The seventh is for meetings and checks."

Ryoma nodded fiddling with his bags again. It'd seem this regular had started to ramble and forgotten what he was originally supposed to do first. What an irresponsible senpai.

"Oh, right, sorry, your room. Here, the east side is for single rooms," the happy-go-lucky power player regular said leading Ryoma's way. "At the far end of the hall is Buchou-sama's room, then there's an empty one, Fuji-senpai's, the bathroom, and yours is in the front end of the hall before the storage room."

Ryoma stepped up to the sliding door before him, tracing the rice paper with his finger before pulling the door opened and stepping inside. There was another sliding door on the opposite wall which probably led to the ring around porch. There was a wardrobe and dress to the wall closest to the bathroom and his bed lined the other. It was a much nicer bed than the one he'd had in the beginner's confines. Instead of just a mat, it was an actual futon with lots of pillows and blankets and it seemed to call Ryoma's name. He dropped his bags off by the wardrobe before standing at his bed looking longingly at it.

Momo-senpai chuckled. "It seems you're tired. I'm supposed to show you around outside, but I guess I can do that after lunch. I'll come get you around then and we have a meeting before supper."

Ryoma nodded and waited for Momo-senpai to leave before flopping down on the much-more-comfy-than he-had-imagined futon and curling up around the pillows quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Momo-senpai had come by like he said just as the sun started the second half of its journey across the sky. Ryoma had been shown the specialized arenas and training courts behind the building, smaller than those for the beginners and ranked warriors, but better made. He had been assigned a court and then shown where the kitchen was on the double room side of the regular's building to have a light snack before going back to his room and napping for two more hours.

Now, he was following the peachy regular back to the meeting room. He was babbling on and on about stuff, but Ryoma didn't really listen more interested in the passing walls white wall lined with the occasional metal, plaque, or trophy case.

"We're going to have a feast all because of you. This meeting is mainly for your integration into the ranks of regulars. Even Buchou-sama will be there. He hasn't been coming to meetings lately, so it should be fun."

"The prince is here?" Ryoma asked finally hearing something of interest.

"Yeah, he has to be here in order to welcome the new regular and lay down the law for you."

Ryoma just nodded and they entered the meeting room. It consisted of a dozen chairs spread around a long oval table, a delicious looking spread of food upon it. The other regulars lounged around on the chairs and looked at Ryoma as he entered. One in particular, Eiji-sempai, waved at him.

"Oi, Ochibi-chan, glad you could join us," the red haired regular greeted smirking at Ryoma from his place between his doubles partner and the tensai, Fuji-sempai.

Ryoma just nodded and took his seat at one end of the table. He watched as Momo-senpai took his seat beside his mentor and started a staring match with the snake regular across from him. After a couple of minutes of watching their angry unblinking faces, Ryoma moved his gaze to the other occupants of the table. Eiji-sempai was latched onto his double partner's arm chattering what Ryoma was sure was nonsense into his ear while Oishi-sempai smiled politely and listened with a mother's patience. The tensai beside him was happily chatting with a nervous looking Kawamura, his head on one hand, the other hand's position, the one closest to the red head, was hidden by the table. Tezuka-buchou-ouji-sama had yet to arrive as well as the glasses wearing medic.

It was just as the snake and peach regular blinked at the same time declaring each themselves the winner that the prince and medic walked into the room. Ryoma watched as the stoic faced brunette entered the meeting room followed by Inui-sempai. As soon as the prince reached his seat, the table's chatter stopped.

"Good afternoon," Tezuka-buchou greeted the regulars.

Everyone at the table stood and bowed to their prince except Ryoma who took a few seconds to deem that this was an action he should probably follow as not to complicate his life as a regular now. However, he caught the captain's raised eyebrow as they all took their seats again. The prince must not have been pleased with his delay, and Ryoma couldn't help but smirk.

"Now, as you all know," began the prince, "we're having this feast today in honor of our newest regular. Please stand if you would, Echizen Ryoma."

Ryoma stood and lifted a hand. "Yo." He stood there a couple seconds before taking his seat again. He could feel eyes on him, some amused other nervous. One particular dark set scrutinizing him. He met the dark eyes of the prince and nodded to him, tense silence issuing.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about where you came from," insisted Oishi-senpai breaking the tense atmosphere.

Ryoma shrugged. "Small city. Lived at a farm that was also the town shrine."

"Usually no one makes it to the regulars until they're eighteen. Who trained you?"

"My father," Ryoma answered. That stupid old man was probably laughing his face off right now without a worry in the world.

"Oh, was he a warrior?" asked Oishi in which Ryoma didn't respond.

"Saa, Echizen, that name sounds familiar," interjected Fuji.

"Hey, guys, let's eat now, nya," said the red haired regular starring at the feast before them all with a glazed over look biting his bottom lip.

Tezuka-buchou-sama waved his hand and the regulars began digging in.

Ryoma indulged himself on grape ponta, all the time feeling dark eyes on him half wondering why the prince was so focused on him, half of him not caring.

* * *

It was late by the time Ryoma had been able to pull himself away from the party. He had tried to leave when the prince had dismissed himself, but was kept back by Momo-senpai until it was only him and the two younger regulars who were fighting tiredly. He had immediately climbed into his bed and surrounded himself with the many pillows. After half an hour of fighting, he got up and left his room in search of the bathroom almost regretting drinking all that ponta.

Just as he peeked his head out of the door, he saw a flash of red coming from the west wing. On a closer inspection, he saw it was Eiji-senpai. Ryoma backed into his room as the acrobat passed before restarting his mission to the bathroom. It was as he settled into the bathroom that Ryoma started hearing the noises. His eyes shot opened surprised. Wh-where those gasps? Ryoma suddenly lost the urge for the bathroom and stood up. They were coming from the wall behind him. Whose room was that? Fuji-senpai's?

"F-fuji!"

Was that…?

Bang, bang. Ryoma got away from the wall, only creeping back to it when the banging stopped. He could hear heavy breathing and moans until there was suddenly a scream of pleasure.

He waited in the bathroom until he heard Fuji's door opened and footsteps disappear back to the west corridors. Just as he started back to his room, Ryoma heard his name being called.

"So, you were the one in the bathroom, Echizen."

Ryoma turned golden eyes onto blue. "Are these relationships allowed?"

"There's nothing that says they aren't," answered Fuji.

"I figured he was with Oishi-senpai," Ryoma stated shrugging.

"There's nothing against it, but we prefer to keep it secret."

"It's none of my business," Ryoma said and headed back to his room. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Fuji's one hand at all during the feast and perhaps the red head's pleasured look wasn't from the food.

******

* * *

**

********

**If I've misspelt anything, please tell me, and also, if you know of the names of any weapons that were used in ancient times, please tell me, I've forgotten what certain ones were called, I'm looking for mainly Asian and European weapons. It's important to the story, thanks. I'm thinking another wife lesson next chapter.**

**-Zee**


End file.
